Jinx Hates Being Bored
by SugarRayLM59
Summary: It's all Ekko's fault, so he must... rectify the situation. Pretty much not very plot- driven at all.


"I'm bored."

It was the most repeated sentence in the entirety of her existence. The boy tinkering with his Z-drive looked up with a sigh. She was standing in her usual outfit: combat boots, fishnets, a bikini top, and tattoos. The girl was twirling one of her long braids in her hand, frowning deeply, her bangs intentionally falling over crimson eyes but couldn't hide her excitment; Jinx had a plan. Even having spent years running with her, he still couldn't decide if she was actually insane or if it was a defense mechanism. Occasionally she showed brief glimpses of deep intelligence, usually lasting a few minutes before she either remembered herself or the insanity dragged her back to her meddled mind. Either way, here she was before him, in her most dangerous mood: mischievious.

"Jinx, look, we can rob some place or do something later, I've gotta work on this, I'm hitting a-"

"Work, work, work. You sound like Fishbones."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, again struggling to make peace with her sometimes-insanity, turning in his chair to look at his set up. It was ready to go, really, he just needed to practice some. He began reassembling his Hextech marvel, when he felt her drape her long, blue braids across his bare chest (his shirt lay forgotten in the other room- summer in Zaun was unforgiving), before feeling her breath on his cheek as she rested her chin on his shoulder. They'd been running together for years now, but she still had the ability to make him uncomfortable. Her warm breath existed in a state of duality; this breaching of his personal space was not inherently non-threatening, the two Zaunites had been in combat multiple times, more often than not because the blunette was bored, however, there was an attractive teenage girl pressing her warm cheek into his neck, and most teenage boys would find themselves becoming aroused, willingly or no. Jinx let her left hand trail down the boy's torso, her right grasping at his upper arm, tracing up his bicep and shoulder until she pulled his chin up and away from her face. He was mildly curious and allowed her to reposition him, when he felt her soft, pink tongue press to the base of his shoulder muscle, tracing down to his collarbone, before she licked up his neck, following his pulsing vein. _Even when being a normal, horny teenager, Jinx has to be fucking weird_ , he thought to himself, as her wet muscle followed his jaw back, tracing behind the hinge, and up, flicking his earlobe and then circling his upper cartiledge, darting in to lick at the very rim of his ear canal. Strange an action as it was, Ekko found himself enjoying the sensation, enough so that he dropped his Hextool. The metallic clatter of the tool hitting the ground brought a giggle from the maniacal girl, unfortunately pulling her tongue from his ear.

"Sooo, do you think you can find some time for Jinxy, Mohawk Boy?" She bit his earlobe, tracing her hands down his ribcage, to his toned stomach, easing lower by the second. She dipped a fingertip into his belly button, and it felt almost as if she'd plucked a chord connecting his stomach to his balls, the almost-ache pleasurable, though he frowned at his enjoyment of it. "Jinx..." She giggled lightly at his plea, one of her hands sliding down his forearm to grasp the Z-drive, the other teasing at the top of his pants with her fingers while her thumb continued to trace his belly button tauntingly. She bit his shoulder, lightly, and he felt her tongue lavishing the muscle between her teeth as she tried to pull the Hextech from his tight hold. When he resisted, she growled lightly, her teeth sinking into his skin a bit more, but her hand also dipped lower, seizing his erection over the rough fabric of his pants. The sensation was enough to get the lightest gasp from the young man, and he lost the tug-of-war with the girl more than a year his junior. The waif of a maniac hmm'ed contently into his shoulder as she pulled the time-warping device away from Ekko, roughly working the fabric around his weakness. Deftly hooking the device to the belt around the bottom of her top, Jinx slowly walked around to the front of the chair, her hand never ceasing her slow undulations or strokes. While not without any experience, the dark-skinned boy had not been active recently, focused on his Z-drive project as he was. Brown eyes met crimson as the near-unsettlingly pale girl bit her lip before slowly kneeling, finally releasing him to rest both hands on his knees, slowly sliding them up and down his lower thighs. Glancing down at his excitement, she looked up to him as she sat on her heels between his legs before slowly lowering her face to his still-clothed crotch. As her cheek pressed to him, he groaned at the sight, and her blood-colored irises conveyed her clear, almost sadistic glee at how in control of him she was. She slid her hands forward, undoing his pants quickly, tugging at them until he lifted from the chair, quickly allowing her to pull them to his mid-thigh. The blue-haired girl then dug her nails into her hip, pushing her chin into the bunched up fabric inches below his twitching manhood, grinning up at him as she bit her lip again, a look in her eyes not unlike a mischevious cat.

With a grunt, Ekko grabbed the girl by her hair with his right hand, his left death-gripping the arm of his chair. He pulled her forward into his crotch, but her insane laughter seemed to convey to him that she was only briefly relenquishing control to him. She pressed her face into him, her nose and unnaturally warm cheek against his cock, which (while above average, by Ekko's estimation) looked downright huge against her small face. Her big, expressive eyes never left his when she slowly pushed her tongue out of her mouth, pressing it against his warm flesh, letting it trail down his vein. Wiggling the pink muscle, he felt his balls sway lightly as her tongue pushed against his sac. Ekko stared downward, breath catching as she brought one hand to hold his cock in place so she could lick straight up to the tip of him, the tip of her wet appendage flicking against his urethra, before lazily circling the head, over and over, her red eyes unblinking. Her lips wrapped around him, he briefly noticed her free hand working her shorts undone before she quickly started to take him in. She bobbed on the first few inches, taking an extra centimeter or two per pump, before she pulled back, her teeth lightly locking around the ridge of his helmet, tongue attacking him, almost trying to push INTO him. The hand on her head shifted over to grip her braid, and the exact moment he exerted any kind of downward pressure, Jinx immediately dove as deep as she could. Ekko lurched in his seat as the head of his prick was squeezed into her throat, the harsh gag and wet retching noise incredibly erotic. Almost as much as the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile as the insane girl opened her eyes again, regaining her briefly lost eye contact. She gagged again, rubbing her nose into his neatly trimmed pubes, one hand, the boy suddenly noticed, was slowly working her clit within her tight shorts, while the other gathered the saliva dripping from her lips and smeared it around his balls. Openly groaning as she pulled back, he watched as she kissed the tip, breathing heavily with a wild look in her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but immediately her mouth was attacking his balls. His head fell back as a tongue pulled an orb into her super-heated mouth, lips holding it within as she laved it aggressively, the hand not in her own shorts slowly stroking his spit-covered length.

Pulling away, the testicle leaving her mouth with a lewd, cartoonish pop, the blunette urgently grabbed the boy's pants, jerking them down his deceptively thin legs. Ekko lifted his hips and then his feet to ease the motion for her, but as she threw the offending garment behind her, the crimson-eyed anarchist grabbed both of his ankles. Feeling a bit uneasy at this strange turn, the male Zaunite was too aroused to outright stop the girl, who grinned at him before planting her lips against the ball of his ankle, suckling it, her tongue laving it like she just had been doing with his swollen testicle. His other ankle was directed to rest on her shoulder while her mouth began to trek up his toned calf. She slowly ran her tongue along the warm skin, her eyes studying his face as she followed a crease in the muscle of his toned calf. She lifted his leg a touch higher, so she could taste the back of his knee, sucking at the skin there, lightly biting the tendons that twtiched to life as Ekko nearly gasped, the sensation very surprisingly pleasureable to him. Her eyes shone with laughter, and he could hear the maniacal cackle in his mind even as her mouth was preoccupied with tracing the crease of his powerful thigh muscle. He was feeling increasingly exposed as she pushed his thigh up, but he was also drowning in the heady sensation of being worshipped so thoroughly. Jinx pulled back, excitement shining in her big eyes. Ekko opened his mouth to ask what she wanted and instead shouted in surprise as she lurched forward, pushing his thighs up and out with a surprising amount of force as she buried her tongue into his crack, her slick tongue wriggling against his ass. His shock was deep but breif before the young man was overcome by the sensation, grabbing her head and pulling her tighter to him. The blue-haired girl pushed her tongue forward, starting to work into his sensitive rim in slow circles, her eyes finally drifting closed. She worked a hand back into her shorts, as Ekko pulled her into himself, urging her tongue just a little deeper and twisting her hair just a little. She groaned into his crack, her nose pressing into his perineum, opening her eyes, nearly mad with lust, before she pulled away. The boy's frustrated groan was quickly choked down as Jinx grasped his throbbing cock by the base, and he threw his head back into his chair as she quickly choked down his erection again. Her nose buried into his pubes, he could feel how hard she was rubbing her own clit by the subtle sway of her body, when he felt her free hand palm his seizing sac. Ekko was almost completely out of his mind, when he felt one of her thin fingers press to his ass. He looked down at her, and again could hear her insane cackle in his head purely by the look in her ruby eyes, just before his vision blurred as her finger slowly slid into him. She teased into him, teasing his ass with her thin finger, spit drooling out of her mouth and dripping from his throbbing testicles. She curled her finger, and his abdomen curled in on itself in response, his hands instinctively pulling at her braids. The sounds of her gagging and choking, the feeling of her throat squeezing the head of his cock, the sensation of her finger slowly teasing his ass, the visual of sheets of spit dripping onto her legs while she fucked herself, clearly getting off on the lewdness of the situation herself was too much for the boy. "Fuck, Jinx, I'm-"

Suddenly both of her hands were on his thighs as she ripped her head away from him, a loud retching noise pre-empting a coughing fit, all the while Jinx's eyes were locked on Ekko's as she began laughing. He was a hair's breadth from cumming when she tips the chair backward, the lack of blood in his head making the sensation of vertigo that much stronger. He found himself on his back and almost immediately the left field of his vision was framed by a long, pink fishnet-clad leg, and then the right framed with a long tattooed leg. She looked down at him with her shorts in hand, letting them fall just next to his head. "Sorry, Ekkie," Jinx muttered as she knelt down, sitting on the boy's chest. Ekko was staring up between her long, smooth thighs, her cunt is open with arousal, her mound swollen and her inner lips parting slightly. She shifted her hips forward, clarifying, "But I want you to shoot allll at once," before grinding her slick sex up his chin, smirking down at him and pressing her clit to his nose, waiting for him to please her. The urchin boy channeled his frustrations into the task at hand, grabbing her thin hips with both hands and pulling her down onto him. He used the bridge of his nose to stimulate her senstitive nub as he pushed his tongue past her swollen lips, groaning into her as he hears her moan above him. She immediately took to bucking into his face, dragging her wet sex across her partner-in-crime's lips and nose, her head rocking back as she pants rhythmicly. Redirecting his effort, the boy turned his tongue to working at her clit, flicking over it quickly before closing his lips around the bundle of nerves. Jinx suddenly lurched forward, hands slamming into the ground above his head, erupting into a strange, hysterical, moaning laugh. Ekko, recognizing what's happening, sucked harder on her erect pebble, squeezing her little bubble butt with both hands as she pressed her weight down on his face, her thighs squeezing against his ears hard enough to block out all sound, the only sensations he recieves are the feelings of her convulsing body against his head and the tart taste of her excitement as she orgasms on his face.

Eventually, the insane girl fell forward, off of the eternally optimisitic boy's face and onto all fours. He manuevered out from under her as she slowly pulled herself up to her knees again, sighing contentedly. Ekko knee-walked the short distance to the girl, not catching her fiddling hands scrambling in front of her as he took in her form; one of her feet was bare, the other covered by her single thigh-high fishnet, but both of her smooth, thin calves were splayed in an almost-right angle. Her knees were pressed together, and her well-formed thighs stayed pressed together almost all the way up their long length, before parting into a gap that very clearly framed her still-dripping pussy. Her hips had a slight flare, but her butt cheeks were surprisingly round for how slight the girl was. Her waist was clearly defined but by no means vuluptuous, and the belt that had been holding her top down had caught at the curve of it, the left side draped lower on her hip. The top itself had been pushed up, likely so she could tease her own nipples as she sat on his face. And lastly, there she was, looking over her shoulder at him, biting her lip and giggling again. She found herself forcefully pitched forward, before the boy pushed his hard cock through the gap of her thighs, the ridge of his helmet bumping her still-throbbing clit, making her gasp again. He smirked this time, before pulling back and placing the swollen head against her aroused cunt. She bent farther forward for him, eyes straight forward for once, and as he stared at the back of her head he was struck with an idea. Grasping both of her braids in either hand, he pulled her body back onto him, as agonizingly slowly as he could bring himself to go. Jinx was openly moaning now, no laughter hidden in her voice for once, and Ekko continued to push into her, until he felt his balls press into her super-heated thighs. He let out a long gasp with the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, transitioning into a loud groan as she started to rock her hips, grinding herself back onto him. He quickly set a brutal pace; she'd gotten hers, he wanted his. Wrapping her blue hair around his fists, he pulled her back into his harsh thrusts, slamming himself deep into her hot, tight depths, listening to her almost pitiful squeaks and moans, barking out an order at her, "Work your clit, cum for me, Jinx." She moaned, almost choking on a giggle, but she complied. Her thin fingers began working at her clit, occasionally her palm would work farther back, massaging his balls as he held himself deep within her, trying to find her cervix. She got off on it, he could tell. Her hot pussy was working his hard cock with each thrust, she was clearly excited, and moaned out her second orgasm of the night. The sound of her screaming out her pleasure while he felt a gush of liquid drip down his thighs and balls drove the younge man into a frenzy; he jackhammered into the small body under him, eyes screwed shut as he felt his balls tensing up, seconds away from blasting her full of his cum. "I'm almost there-"

A familiar sensation jerked into Ekko, just behind his navel, like he was being yanked somewhere. He saw himself rapidly thrusting into the girl before him but watched as his hands unwound themselves from her hair, and then he pulled out of her as she straightened back out, and he knee-walked a few paces away from her. The time-shift stopped just as she turned away from him, looking down, and as time restarted, she again looked over her shoulder at him, wide eyes and a wider smile. Ekko blinked unbelievingly, giving her just enough time to launch herself at him bodily. Jinx pushed the boy as she straddled his hips, forcing him to sit back on his feet, his shins pressed to the ground. She wasted no time in feeding his throbbing cock back into her wetness, gasping and biting his shoulder. She rode him roughly, her hips grinding at an insane pace in her excitement. Her nails dug deep into his back, numbing some of the pleasure that had carried back, but not all of it, and he was now minutes away from his twice-denied orgasm. "Ooh, Ekko, my clit rubs your hip while your fat cock catches my spot inside." A deep, detatched, scientific part of the Time-bending engineer noted that she sounded more sane here than at any time when she was capable of thought. "I'm gonna cum again, and when you do, you're gonna shoot soooo much." She punctuated her sentence by sinking her teeth into his neck, and began a series of loud, keening moans, muffled by his flesh. He felt her gush around his throbbing cock once more, biting down on his neck so hard he thought he might have started bleeding. Worried she'd try to deny him a third time, he grabbed her ass with both hands again, keeping her hips moving at the same speed, biting his lip to keep from saying anything as his throbbing testicles again wound up to pump her full. She threw her head back, laughing hysterically, before pressing her forehead to his, looking into his glazed over eyes with her own huge, crimson ones. "I can feel you twitching." He saw her right hand go to the Z-drive, hanging off the belt around her hip, and his eyes went wide as she pulled the ripcord up, and he felt himself falling back in time again.

This time, as soon as everything settled, she was already facing him and he tackled her. Pushing her to the ground, he grabbed the belt, pulling it upward. Her ass left the ground, and he held the girl there, shoulders on the floor of the room, hips in the air as she looked up at him excitedly. He pushed into her without ceremony, quickly undoing the belt and shoving it across the room, not caring if he broke his prize invention at the moment. Ekko immediately started fucking himself in and out of her, both hands on her lithe hips, his eyes nearly unseeing as he progressed solely toward his own orgasm. Still, she worked her hand down her body, teasing at her clit again, and he looked up at her with an exasperated expression, before groaning at the visual he caught. She was biting her lip, staring up at him with lidded eyes, her right hand slowly teasing her clit in small circles, her left groping her own breast, teasing at her pale pink nipple. His thrusts slowed slightly, but he felt her start squeezing him, very intentionally. She looked lovely, in an ethereal, incredibly sexual way. She looked completely sane in that moment. "I want to-" she pinched her nipple roughly, making herself gasp, "-make you shoot, I want to watch you shoot it for me." Ekko, believing her understood, thrust just a bit more, before pulling out and lowering her hips. The blunette sat up enough to grab his hip, urging him to straddle her stomach, where she grasped his cock with both hands, jerking at him while maintaining eye contact, begging him to cum for her. Staring down at her big, ruby eyes, her mussed up hair falling in failing braids above her head, as she worked his cock, begging for his cum, he couldn't stop it. She cried out with excited surprise as the first jet blasted out of his spasming cock, starting in the hollow of her neck and falling in a lazy line up her chin and across her cheek, draping itself over her half-closed eyelid, tented over her eyelashes and threatening to drip into her eye, but she kept them open, she wanted to see. Jinx was covered in 4 orgasms' worth of his testicles' sticky ammunition, and she watched as each shot streaked over her pale tits, or across her nose and extended tongue, or into her hair where it contrasted nicely, in Ekko's opinion. He fell to the side of her, exhausted and not a little dehydrated, as she started to trace a finger through the mess on her chest. When she looked over at him (finger still drawing lazy shapes with his cum on her taut stomach) he snorted, "There, happy now?" She sighed in the affirmative.

"Fishbones didn't believe me when I said I wanted to play with another gun."

A/N Leave a recommendation, I'll think about it.


End file.
